counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian
Guardian was a game mode featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It was released as part of Operation Bloodhound. Unlike the other scenarios, this mode is only playable through Operation missions, or through the use of console commands. The mode is currently featured in Operation Bloodhound, Operation Wildfire, Operation Hydra, and Operation Shattered Web missions. Overview The player or players (in the case of co-op Guardian missions) must complete a specific amounts of kills with certain weapons. Depending on the map, the players will play as either the Counter-Terrorists (maps with bombsites) or the Terrorists (maps with hostages). There are 10 seconds between each wave, allowing players to gear up and prepare themselves for the next wave. Completing a wave will regenerate 50 health and 50 armor (or to full health if the difficulty is lowered) for the players, refill ammunition and respawn dead players at 50 health and 50 armor. At the start of each wave, the enemy bots become harder and receive better weapons and equipment, including normally unavailable equipment like the Heavy Armor (in the case of Heavy Phoenix). Players win when they either complete certain objectives such as specific weapon kills, or by surviving 15 waves of enemies. If the mode is launched outside of a mission, the only winning conditions are surviving 10 waves of enemies. Players lose a round when all players die or when enemies complete their objective of rescuing the hostage or planting a bomb at the bombsite. Running down the 15 minutes time limit also results in a failure. Players will restart from the beginning when they lose a round. Depending on the map, players will either receive weapons at the start of the first wave and have to pick up dropped weapons from dead enemies, or be able to buy weapons between waves with money received from kills and wave survival. If players can buy, the the pricing and kill rewards will be identical to the Competitive standards. Players are restricted to a small area around the objective. Leaving the area will result in players getting an audio and an alert box warning, and players will quickly lose health and armor after staying for too long. Like other missions, players receive a Final Team Score at the end of a mission. The score is determined by Share of Damage Dealt, Bullet Accuracy, Headshot Percentage and Mission Rounds Failed. In addition, there are team bonuses that provide bonus points, such as "Completed Within 3 Rounds". Players may replay missions for a better score. If the team fails 4 times then the difficulty of the next round is lowered. Maps Guardian maps use the prefix of and are commonly reworked versions of existing maps, with object placement changes and lower quality scenery outside the intended play area, such as gd_cbble. Some use the original map files, where the whole map remains in a normal state, such as de_dust2. Players are restricted to a certain area which can be changed with the and commands. *Assault (modified) *Bank (modified) *Crashsite (Guardian mode only) *Cobblestone (modified) *Dust *Dust 2 *Lake (modified) *Mirage *Office *Nuke *Coast *Santorini *Tulip *Train *Empire *Royal *Vertigo *Mikla *Overpass *Cache *Aztec *Rialto Trivia *The guardian game mode is referred to as cooperative in the in-game files. *Co-op Strike reuses some elements of Guardian. Category:Global Offensive game modes